


A First Date

by masterofdestiny



Series: Two stories of Donald Duck, Lyla Lay and Kay K [2]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Adorable, Cyborgs, Donald Duck is the Duck Avenger, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, One True Pairing, Surprise Kissing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny
Summary: Lyla Lay and Donald Duck have their first date.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Lyla Lay
Series: Two stories of Donald Duck, Lyla Lay and Kay K [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> This is my another story from Disney Duck Universe. I decided to write it because to be honest, I got quite tired of writing sex-oriented stories and instead decided to focus on emotional, tender aspect of relationship between Donald Duck and Lyla Lay.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. And I wish you Happy Christmas 😃
> 
> I don't own Topolino Magazine. If I did, then I would make Paperinik New Adventures and DoubleDuck two separate universes, just like Earth-1610 and Earth-616. And of course I would make both Donald x Lyla and Donald x Kay K canon.

Chapter 2-A First Date 

It was 8.00 when the phone started playing „Those Boots Are Made for Walking“.  
Donald Duck groaned as he woke up. If only he could spend the whole day in his precious bed…..Neverthless, he picked up the phone and turned it on.  
-Hello Donald-his heart started beating faster when he heard a soft, feminine voice-Would you like to go with me tot he cinema at 12.00?  
Donald had to calm down to hide his excitement before replying-Sure Lyla. Wait for me.  
And just like that, the young drake quickly ran tot he bathroom, showered and dressed up in his black-and-yellow sailor shirt. Did Lyla Lay, his crimefightning ally, close friend and secret crush just ask him out? It was enough to fill his body with energy and confidence.

At 11.30 Donald was waiting at the entrance to the cinema, a bit nervous. Will she come? What if it was all a joke? Maybe I misheard it and….  
And then he saw her and his beak dropped.  
Lyla Lay walked towards him, smiling softly. The tall, slender woman wore red pants, pink T-Shirt and blue jacket. Her long, blonde hair, instead of usual bun was now tied into a ponytail.  
-Hi Donald. I am so glad you arrived.  
Donald looked at her in childish admiration before nervously replying-No problem Lyla. It makes me happy to be with you after all.  
The droid journalist blushed slightly, but then cheerfully said:  
-Same with me, Donald. Now let’s go, the movie starts soon.  
She then grabbed his hand and the couple walked inside the cinema.

Some time later, Lyla Lay shuddered when she saw the main protagonist getting tortured by the main antagonist. Upon seeing her frightened face, Donald reassuredly put his hand on her hand and gently squeezed it. As a result, the journalist looked at him and smiled. She was much more calmer now.

After the movie ended and they left the cinema, Lyla walked towards Donald.  
-Thank you, Donald. I like spending my time with you.  
The short man gulped, suprised by how close the beautiful woman was standing to him.  
-N-no prob-blem. It is a g-great honor to me that I could go to the cinema with you.  
He was about to leave when she grabbed his hand and looked at him worryingly.  
-Donald, may I ask you something?  
-S-sure.  
She licked her lips hesitantly.  
-Close you eyes.  
Donald raised his eyebrow in confusion, but closed his eyes neverthless. At the same moment, Lyla closed her eyes, leaned closer and pressed her beak against his own beak, pulling him into a depp kiss.

MMMppHhh, Donald’s moan was silenced by her kiss and after initial shock, his instincts took over. He wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist as she grabbed his head with her left hand and wrapped her right arm around his neck, pulling him so close that their bodies were now pressed tightly against each other. They felt so content, so calm, so happy….  
Eventually, their beaks slowly diconnected and they pulled apart. Donald and Lyla looked at each other and blushed, unable to say anything.  
Then, he held out his hand to her and she gently grabbed it.  
-Lyla?  
-Yes, Donald?  
-Can you go with me? The day is far from over. And I know many ways for us to have fun.  
She squeezed his hand a bit and smiled warmly.  
-With pleasure.

Then, the superhero and the timecop kissed one last time and, holding hands the couple began walking forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyla Lay's attire in this fanfic (jacket, T-Shirt and pants) is based on her appearence in PK stories from 2010s.
> 
> Also, in my stories PKNA and DoubleDuck are two separate universes, not the same timeline like in canon.


End file.
